


TW - Canine Night

by surrenderdammit



Series: Teen Wolf FanArt [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Fox - Freeform, Fox!Stiles, Kitsune, M/M, Magical, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-16 00:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrenderdammit/pseuds/surrenderdammit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drawing of werewolf!Derek and werefox!Stiles. Because seriously, cannot ever be too much epic!Stiles. Of any kind of magical/human capacity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TW - Canine Night

**Author's Note:**

> **[EDIT]**
> 
> Someone wrote a drabble inspired by this fanart! :D Check it out on this tumblr post: http://xstarryeyedgeekx.tumblr.com/post/43048724189/canine-night
> 
> **[END EDIT]**


End file.
